Say Uncle, Part 1
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Cassandra makes her debut in this JCA fanfic.


Say Uncle !, Part 1  
  
Note: Yet another JCA fanfic. In this story, Cassandra's youngest niece, Li Fong-Lei has been kidnapped the followers of the Dark Hand. Using her for a blood offering because of her innocence, purity and her age. Calling for the J-Team' s help when the void is opened thanks to the bloodletting, Uncle is drawn into the void after saving Li. The only way to retrieve him is to open the vault in the Holy Fong Shrine where the legendary Fong scrolls are kept. It seems that once Dao-Long Wong hears about these scrolls via a shifty changeling by the name of Zhao befriends Tien and is allowed to look at the scrolls. Since the scrolls are inaccessible to necromancy or sinister intent. So, Zhao uses Dark Chi to possess Tien and he retrieves the scrolls. It's Dark Chi Master versus Light Chi Master in this epic battle for the ages !  
  
Chapter 1—Trouble In Hong Kong  
  
Cassandra awoke with sweat drenching her brow. She had an uneasiness that couldn't be suppressed. In a moment's notice, her phone began to ring and she answered it. "Li's missing and I don't know who took her !", Leah Fong-Lei's voice said, shakily. "Stay calm, Sister, I will be there as soon as possible. And, I will be bringing back-up.", Cassandra responded, placing the phone back on its receiver. She made a quick change of clothes, hurriedly grabbed her cell phone and scaled her house to the roof. There would be a helicopter with the J-Team waiting to accompany her once she alerted them to the situation. In the depths of her heart, she sensed that this was no ordinary abduction. Her youngest niece was definitely in danger, and it was probably the Dark Hand, which was the root of the problem.  
  
The helicopter ride to Hong Kong had been bumpier than usual thanks to the unusual weather, but the J-Team and Cassandra had arrived in record time to the Fong-Lei's residence. Hie and Leah directed the J-Team to the place where Li had been kidnapped. Uncle's hair was standing on end as he examined the Fong-Lei garden. "This place reeks of demons. I believe we're dealing with a very sinister force indeed.", he said, his eyes narrowing behind his circular spectacles. "I knew it !", Cassandra thought, noticing how her intuition was correct yet again. "I wonder why Li was taken ?", Hie questioned, raising an eyebrow. "That is unknown, but together, we will locate her and return her to you safely.", Viper responded. "We can't thank you enough !", Leah stated, bowing repeatedly. "You're welcome, Ma'am, but please retain your gratitude for the rescue !", Jackie retorted, with a sparkling grin. With that said, the entire J-Team followed the spiritual sinister energy that had been left behind by the obsidian forces. Without any difficulty, they would be able to locate the Dark Hand. However, what was about to happen would surprise and shock them all.  
  
Chapter 2—Ominous Dealings  
  
Unfortunately, the J-Team had arrived too late into a bloodletting ceremony, but young Li had not been harmed. It was a mere pinprick to her pinky finger, and she had been set aside by Dao-Long as he opened a portal to an alternate dimension. While Dao and the members of the Dark Hand were distracted, Uncle retrieved her and placed her in Cassandra's arms. Although the J-team was happy with Li being safe, they didn't understand why the Dark Hand had resorted to something so barbaric as a bloodletting ceremony to open a portal. They didn't have enough time to answer that question at the time since Dao-Long had sent Hak Foo, Chao, Finn, Ratso and the devilish Shadow Khan to keep the J-Team occupied. The Chi Wizards of the group had a few tricks up their sleeves but Dao-Long had a vendetta against Uncle for the years he had outwitted him in everything, especially in the Art of White Magic in the Chinese Opera. While the battle between the two forces was continuing, the power of the portal had become stronger and stronger. With a powerful fist to the solar plexus, Uncle had been knocked out and taken into the void. Suddenly, the remainder of the Dark Hand's followers had been encompassed by a smog spell that Dao-Long had cast while retreating into the void. "Uh-oh. I think tall, dark and creepy took Uncle with him.", Jade said, looking very nervous. "This goes beyond us all. For whatever reason they have taken my Sensei, I can divine that this goes beyond us.", Toru said, stoically. Lao, Ling and Cassandra tried prying open another portal to wherever the Dark Hand had disappeared into, but it was no luck. "We have no other option. We need to open the vault in the sacred shrine.", Lao offered, wisely, solemnly lowering his countenance. Ling tried to convince Lao otherwise, and Cassandra clenched her fists in fury, but there was no turning back. The only way to pry the portal open was to delve deep into the sacred Fong- Lei Shrine and dust off the scrolls that would grant them entry into the deepest parts of the Netherworld.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A young changeling apprentice to Dao-Long named Zhao had overheard the Fong Wizards whispering about the legendary ancient sacred scrolls. Pleased with this discovery, he used his onyx jewel implanted in his left hand to tear a rift into the Netherworld to report on his findings. After speaking to Dao, he already realized that he would be dealing with the power of ancient sacred magic. He would have to befriend one of the members of the Fong-Lei family to acquire the scrolls. Dismissing himself with the vow that he would return with scrolls in hand, he left the Netherworld and returned to the mortal realm, assuming a different, younger form.  
  
With an elegant wave of his hand, Zhao had transformed himself into a teenaged male, still wearing the signature black suit and trench coat, but his long, dark blue hair was much shorter and his mauve eyes were accented beneath square-frame lenses. Momentarily adjusting his glasses, the young Zhao made the lengthy journey to the Fong-Lei Shrine.  
  
Chapter 3—Friendly Deception  
  
Even Li had begun to worry about Uncle. "Why would the Dark Hand forcefully take Uncle ?", she questioned. "Maybe it's because he knows something that could be helpful to them ?", Mei said, remembering past incidences that the Dark Hand had been involved in. "It's a possibility. But none of us really know. So, we must be on our guard, especially all of you.", El Toro said, keeping a steady on Paco and Jade, who were off in the distance playing a game of freeze tag. Liou- Jian, the middle child of the Fong-Lei family bowed nobly. "We shall do all we can. It is, after all, our duty to protect and cleanse the Shrine daily.", he said, seeing that Tien and Li were already going about their chores of sweeping, dusting and washing the sacred temple. Mei was burning incense at the altar and ringing the bell for the good spirits to wash over the temple and accept their supplications. The hour was late, and everyone was exhausted. For the night, most of the J-Team would be staying in a nearby hotel while Cassandra took residence in the Fong-Lei guestroom. In the distance, sneakily spying in the dense forest, Zhao watched and waited until the next day when he would be able to catch the youngest male heir to the scrolls alone. Zhao was determined that before too long, the scrolls would be in his possession and their incredible might could be used toward the Dark Hand's benefit.  
  
The following morning, Tien awoke early. After making himself a nutritious breakfast, he headed to the Fong-Lei Shrine and performed his daily duty of cleaning and sweeping it so it would be presentable and welcome to weary travelers who were seeking spiritual purification. Zhao, who had been watching the entire night strolled up to him and asked him what he was up to. "I'm cleaning, but I'm almost through. What brings you here ?", Tien inquired, wiping his fevered brow with his big sleeve. Zhao smirked slightly and provided his explanation, "I'm a wanderer by the name of Gao, and I go from place to place simply because I adore traveling.  
  
I was passing through just to pay my respects to my ancestors and because I also heard there were sacred scrolls here. Could you show them to me ?", Zhao questioned, with a certain glint of malice in his mauve eyes. Tien smiled and nodded, allowing him entry into the Shrine and into the deepest crypts were the scrolls were being housed. The safe had been opened earlier the day before, but only members of the Fong-Lei family could read and understand them. The incantation on the scrolls had even been learned from a very young age, and Tien had engraved the words deep within his heart. But, he wasn't allowing Gao to come any nearer to the scrolls. "You may look, but only a Fong-Lei can touch.", Tien said with a playful wink. Zhao shrugged and said, "Very well. Then I have to do this the hard way." Tien was confused, befuddled and bewildered. In an instant, Tien was under a trance and the scrolls were in Zhao's hands. After the culprit had vanished, Tien rushed to awaken his siblings and the rest of the family. A major crisis was now upon their shoulders.  
  
Chapter 4—Into the Fray  
  
Tien was feeling horribly vulnerable and guilty for having let the scrolls slip into the hands of darkness so easily, but the others reassured him that it wasn't his fault. He also felt a little better recalling that the Dark Hand would not be able to use the scrolls without the use of one of the Fong-Lei family members, but they needed to be retrieved.  
  
Matters were becoming more and more complex since the J-Team had not figured out how to enter the Netherworld like the Dark Hand had. However, with much persistence and a lot of work, they would be able to retrieve the scrolls, rescue Uncle and hopefully defeat the Dark Hand altogether. But, it seemed that more recruits for the J-Team needed to be called upon, especially considering that there was a lot of ominous activity that the Chi Wizards could sense that were beginning to affect the mortal realm. It was obvious that whatever was going on the bowels of the Netherworld that things were looking grave and grim indeed...  
  
To be continued...  
  
In the second chapter of Say Uncle !, Dao-Long comes into possession of some very powerful robes. Zhao has second thoughts about being Dao's underling and secretly whisks the scrolls away, returning them to their true owners. This is his first act of repentance and to make amends and recompense, he fights along with the J-Team. With the scrolls back in hand and with their incomprehensible power, will that be enough to defeat Dao- Long and the rest of the Dark Hand be defeated for good ?  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt October 26, 2003 


End file.
